Amanda and Sarek: The White Chocolate Mocha
by AmandaG96
Summary: During the first year of their relationship Amanda has Sarek try her homemade chocolate Mocha unaware of the intoxicating effect chocolate has on Vulcans. Constructive criticism and future content idea's welcome but as always - be nice :-) Live long and prosper! (Sequel: Drunken Escapades)


**Plot:** In the first year of their relationship, Amanda has Sarek try her homemade white chocolate Mocha unaware of the intoxicating effect that chocolate has on Vulcan's.

**Note: **The idea has been in my head for a couple weeks now, but upon writing I have had some writers block. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy this cute and slightly funny story of Amanda discovering Chocolate makes Vulcan's drunk. Would love some comments! ^_^ As always, constructive criticism and ideas for future stories are always welcome, but as always - be nice! Live Long and Prosper!

* * *

The Mocha

We had been dating for a year now and spent almost every evening together after his duties at the Embassy were over, but now with my winter holiday over, my weekdays were completely booked. With Sarek's weekends taken up by the embassy, we haven't been seeing much of each other over the past couple of weeks. I missed him dearly but found that experimenting with my new coffee maker my sister got me for Christmas was a great distraction.

Trying to adjust my sleep schedule was harder than I expected. As the weekend rolled around, I forced myself out of bed at 10:30 am and resumed experimenting with various coffee beans and ingredients.

"Oh…" I spat the latest concoction out in the sink. "Gingerbread and coffee do not go well together".

After a couple more failed recipes I flipped through the back of the recipe book, finding a recipe for a double chocolate mocha_. OOOH Chocolate! That'll take the taste out of that horrid concoction out of my mouth!_ I made my way to the fridge and opened it, _hmm… no dark chocolate. but I do have white chocolate_. I pulled out the mason jar of leftover white chocolate from Linnea's Christmas party. The label, intertwined with a green and red ribbon, read _Weiße Schokolade, _which was German for white chocolate.

I held the jar in my hands debating whether to part with the delicious homemade German chocolate, Screw it! The mocha was too important. I scooped two heaped spoonfuls of the chocolate and placed it in the steel cup before turning on the coffee maker, which simultaneously frothed the milk and brewed the black coffee.

"Hopefully that makes a double" I said to myself. The smell of the white chocolate melting with the hot milk and steam radiated through my flat. "Finally, a good smell". I exclaimed.

Soon, I was snuggled up under my fluffy blanket, the hot mug of white mocha under my nose as the movie started to play. As the movie started, a knock on the door caught me by surprise, as I was not expecting company_, who was that?_ Upon pausing the movie and getting up and looking out the peep hole, seeing only the two-pointed ears reflect.

"Sarek" I opened the door, seeing the tall handsome Vulcan at my door. His dark brown robes were covered in fresh snow, and his ears had a tinge of green on the tops. His hands were clasped in the front of him and as stood with perfect posture. _Jeez, was it snowing that bad?_

"Amanda, I apologize for coming unannounced, but I was relieved from my duties early because of the weather conditions and thought to come and see if you were well".

"Yes, Sarek. I am well, please come in. It is so cold outside."

"Thank you"

Upon entering the flat, I took his coat and hung it on the coat rack,

"Oh, please, I must insist you take your shoes off, I wouldn't want you to slip and fall"

There was some elegant about watching him remove his shoes and place them meticulously beside mine. It was almost beautiful; his socks were black, and they looked thermal. I should have bought thermal socks this year. It was a harsh winter. When I looked back, I saw him staring at me. _How long has he been like that?_

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like something to drink? I have water, coffee, tea, orange juice…"

His hands were clasped in front of him as he stood in front of the door. "If it is no trouble to you, I shall accept whatever you offer"

I walked into the kitchen and took out a mug, my eyes studied my coffee maker looking at the leftovers of mocha in the steel cup. I couldn't be rude, and I wasn't going to drink the rest of it. My voice was soft, and nervous, I did not want to offend him anymore or embarrass myself any further. I turned around, he stood beside his shoes.

"I made some coffee, I know you said that you don't like coffee, but it is not bitter. Would you like to try some?"

"Amanda" his voice was suggested a tinge of confusion. "Whatever you offer, I shall accept with gratitude. May I sit down while you prepare the beverage?"

"Oh yes, of course" I moved the blanket to the side of the sofa and offered him a place on the far-left cushion. I poured half of the remaining mocha in a mug and handed it to him,

"I made it not long ago. Let me know what you think" I sat down beside him, taking my mug in my hand. He slowly pressed the mug to his lips and drew in a sip of the liquid. He paused for a moment, and upon seeing a facial expression I hadn't seen before, I thought he hated it.

"Your expression suggests that I do not find the beverage acceptable to my palate."

"Yes. It okay if you hate it, you don't have to drink it"

He took another sip, this time drawing in more liquid "On the contrary, this beverage is divine. I do not normally like such bitter beverages, but this is… how you humans say, sweet?"

I sighed in relief, "Yes, it is sweet. It is called a Mocha. I had to changed one of the ingredients because I didn't have the original, but I think I like this alternative better" I smiled, scooching myself closer to him resting my head against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, is this okay?" I asked.

In the beginning of our relationship he kept his distance from me, which I understood and accepted. He had been nothing but a proper gentleman to me, and he proceeded every new with the utmost of caution. My mind wondered remembering the first time we touched, it is something that us humans don't even think about, but to Vulcans it is more serious. My heart was beating out of my chest as we stood in his office, he needed my assistance with a document, and I stood beside his desk as I read it. Slowly, he inched closer to me, his hand traveling down my arm and caressed the back of my hand with his fingers. I can only describe it as, magical upon our first touch. I felt peaceful and calm as I moved my hand, turning it over ever so slowly. I enclosed my fingers around his hand, caressing his two fingers, his head inched closer to my neck and slowly, very slowly, with many queries of certainty, found their way to my lips. Yes, our first kiss was in his office at the Embassy… and no, I wouldn't change it.

"Yes, Amanda". His voice stirring me from my thoughts, "You do not need to ask permission to lay your head on my shoulder when we are in each other's company". He took another drink. As long as we were alone, physical contact was fine.

"I just want to make sure you are comfortable" I assured, pulling the blanket up past my stomach. The heating in this building complex was not the greatest and often the outside cold made its way inside. Sarek shifted in his place before taking something out of the deep pockets in his robes.

"Due to our current relationship, I thought it wise to purchase this book for you" I reached over taking the book. It was a blue cover with a Vulcan on the cover, the title read 'Your Vulcan Mate'.

"Sarek, what is this?" I asked, opening the book to the table of contents;

**Vulcan finger touching, pg1-20,**

**Logic of the suppression of emotions, pg21-60,**

_**Pon farr 101,**_** pg 60-180,**

**Medical conditions and reactions, pg 180-280 …. **

and much more.

What the hell was _Pon farr?_ Sarek explained that the book would provide some information about Vulcans, but it did not "tell all", but nonetheless he said it was a "start".

"Where did you pick that euphemism up from?"

"You." He said simply, and with a huge gulp finished his Mocha. "I had invited you to dinner in my accommodations and you spoke said the euphemism upon my explanation of your inquiry".

"Well, thank you very much for my book. I will read it when I get a chance"

I looked at his mug, seeing there was none left. He really liked Mocha's "Would you like more? It is no trouble for me. In fact, …" I looked in my mug, seeing a good three-quarters gone. "I will take another for myself".

"If it pleases you, I will accept another Mofala"

"Mocha" I corrected,

It took me 10 minutes to make another pot and as I handed him the full mug, I could swear I saw a small smile form out of the corner of his mouth. I sat back down and watch him impatiently sip the drink, he seemed to disregard the cooling process.

"I suggest you wait for it to cool down, my love. You wouldn't want to burn yourself".

As I realized the paused screen was becoming a distraction, I reached for PADD and turned it off. "Sorry, I was about to watch a movie when you arrived"

"If it pleases you, I can leave so you can continue your visual entertainment. It was rude of me to come by unannounced"

I placed my hand on his shoulder, "Don't be silly, Sarek. You coming here was a welcome surprise and you never have to apologize for coming over to my flat unannounced".

He relaxed back in the sofa, drawing in more liquid.

"Why don't we watch the movie together, and continue talking" I suggested,

"How can we watch the movie and speak. It would be wise to do one or the other"

Oh, his logic was too cute sometimes, "You are right, but… humans sometimes like to do both. Why don't you give it a try?"

I turned the movie on, and after a couple minutes began a conversation. He asked about my job and how it was going, and it soon felt like we had spent every waking minute together. While his job was practically confidential, he told me what he could if I asked and we quickly lost track of time. After our fourth Mocha I started to notice a change in Sarek, his responses weren't as… smart, he started to show emotion, and he started to ask more questions of the ... personal sort.

"May I inquire about a human topic that I am not understanding?"

"Yes, darling. Anything"

"Why is it that humans are so preoccupied with sex?"

He had never said it bluntly before, in our year of dating. I fought myself from sitting out my drink, "Uhh… that is a good question."

"I beg your forgiveness, that was a very inappropriate- "

"Sarek, it is alright" I reassured, "You can ask about these things. I am your girlfriend."

I have always been very open about the subject with my friends, but Sarek, well let's face it, he doesn't necessarily strike you as the type of guy to ask a sexual question now, does he? _But he's my boyfriend, come on 'Manda!_ After a moment of embarrassment, I continued,

"I am not entirely sure, I'm afraid. Of course, it must have something to do with hormones, I'm sure human hormones are different than Vulcan's. In a biology class I learned that sex releases endorphins, or the feel-good hormone, but it is my guess that the endorphins its releases and the sex feels good… Perhaps the human body is the one that is intrigued with it because it remembers the feel-good feeling and with the body being connected to the mind… I'm sorry I'm talking too much."

"You are answering my query, you are not talking excessively. Pray continue"

"with the body being connected to the mind, perhaps one might have influence over the other" I explained, finishing off my fourth and final Mocha. "But that is just my guess, but I'm not a Science Teacher, I'm a Kindergarten English teacher".

"I know your profession, Amanda. Although I am of the opinion that if you were to become a Science teacher you would excel greatly."

I smiled thanking him for the compliment and our conversations continued. I didn't mention anything about his sudden change, perhaps he was simply becoming more open with me? Regardless, we were having such fun, and I enjoyed him asking out of character questions that were normally off limits, but after his eighth Mocha, his speech started to slur, and he started to look different. Deciding it was probably the caffeine I offered him a glass of water, as I returned from the kitchen his hand caressed his temple.

"Amanda, I believe… I have… come down with the influen… za….. but… you like to dance" He shot up from the sofa, and to my surprise started to waltz about the room. My jaw fell to the ground upon seeing him glide in the middle of my living room and stumble over his feet, I placed the glass of water on the stand and went over to him fearing he would fall over at any minute,

"Sarek, my love. I don't think you are sick; you do seem- "

He grabbed waist and pulled me towards him. To my surprise, I felt that his private part was responding to the touch. Oh goodness, _was there alcohol in Linnea's chocolate or something?_ He held my hand in his and we twirled around and around. He mumbled more incoherent words before his lips crushed mine. As mentioned, yes, we had kissed before this moment, and yes, we have done that other thing you're thinking of, but I was not comfortable kissing him knowing he was not himself. I pulled away and walked towards the stand which the book was on. _Surly this had some answers, wasn't there a chapter on reactions?_ My thoughts drowning out my twirling and waltzing boyfriend – _He had been with me all day, he did not drink any alcohol, hmm…we hardly ate today, maybe it is the caffeine. No…wait! Vulcans don't get drunk from alcohol, and caffeine doesn't work on them. But he WAS drunk. It had to be something we ate! _ I looked back at the dancing Vulcan still twirling and now beginning to sing, very out of tune and pitch I might add, in my living room.

"IIIIIIIIII've beeeeeeen worrrrkinnnn on the raaaaaaaiiillllroaddd…"

"Oh, fuck me" I gasped before letting out a small laugh. I opened the book, "Sarek, I think you are drunk" I continued, skimming through the book. _Ah, Medicine and reactions._ I read feverishly through the pages before finally coming across the answer.

"Ah, Sarek I found it!" I read from the book, "**In Vulcans, alcohol has no effect, and thus they cannot become intoxicated. However, chocolate of all kinds, due to the excessive amount of sugar can make Vulcans intoxicated. Symptoms include but not limited to; loss of awareness, impaired logic, headache, and blood shot eyes (Green). Due to the high amounts of sugar in chocolate any amount over six glasses or 4 chocolate bars will result in memory loss and vomiting. Treatments include high quantities of water, aspirin for the pain and most importantly sleep.**"

_AHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ I looked up from the book trying to relax myself from the shock. _I just poisoned my fucking boyfriend! Jesus Christ! _Sarek was walking towards me, a sloppy smile across his lips as he held the mug. I dropped the book as he fell forward into my arms. I took the mug from his fingers and placed it on the stand.

"Amanda" his words were now barely coherent "you are…look'n…exceptionally…beauty…ful this evening".

Right, water, sleep – NOW! I wrapped his arm around my shoulder, making sure to phrase my words in an appropriate but straight forward way.

"Thank you Sarek" I adjusted my voice, making sure that this next part would not be met with hostility.

"Sarek, listen. There is no way you are in a proper condition to return to your home. I insist that due to your current condition you stay here with me. I will call your assistant and tell him that you are sleeping with me tonight and that you shall return tomorrow".

We started walking to the bedroom, to my surprise he did not fight me. He agreed as he walked into thought the bedroom,

"I think…that is logical. I shall sleep on the sofa" His body flailed around, his arms swinging around to find his way back to the living room. I was able to duck in time to dodge a blow before recovering and grabbing him by the waist to stop him falling flat on his face.

"Oh no, no, no, no" I said, "You shall sleep in my bed. Next to the waste bin, and some water"

As I settled him in bed and made the awkward call to his assistant, he started to lose that euphoria and soon started to moan and groan. I sat beside him on the bed and turned him over on his side, facing the waste bin. I will spare you the horror, but I will tell you that spending the night making sure my boyfriend was aiming for the waist bin was not how I wanted to spend my Sunday evening/night. I got no sleep, he was up until 5 am vomiting and when he finally slept, I still stayed awake to make sure he was still breathing. I sighed in relief when he walked out of the bedroom around 8 o'clock on Monday morning. I had called in sick from work to take care of him as I knew he would likely have a hangover, and Sarek's assistant had moved all his meetings to Tuesday for reason of an "emergency".

"You are supposed to be at work, are you not?" he stood just outside of the kitchen as I finished the rest of the dishes.

"I called in sick and before you panic, your assistant is aware of your condition and has moved all of your meetings to tomorrow. He is aware that you shall be staying with me until the evening, and he wishes me to tell you that Ambassador Savek wishes you a fast recovery".

He looked like death, his eyes were still bloodshot, but other than that he looked just like a human when he had a hangover.

"How do you feel?" I asked, walking over to him.

"Amanda, I want to express to you my deepest…."

My fingers pressed against his lips, there was no reason for him to apologize. "Sarek, there is no reason for you to apologize, I did not know that chocolate made you drunk, and I don't believe you have ever had a Mocha ever, thus you had no way of knowing chocolate was in there. If anything, it's my fault for not telling you there chocolate was the main ingredient".

His voice was raspy and far from his usual tone, "I hope my actions did not offend or cause you harm in any way."

Thank goodness he remembered, that would have been a rather interesting conversation "Of course not."

"May I come into the kitchen?" He asked.

"Of course, you can, I am just cleaning up."

I put the last of the mugs away and turned to face him. He placed his hands on my waist and pulled me close to him, he was so strong and I felt so small in his arms, but mostly I felt safe. He leaned in and he was about to press his lips to mine, smell of his breath forced me to draw back.

"Oh," I held my hand over my nose, "your breath. It smells like vomit. Here, I have a spare toothbrush. Follow me."

After brushing his teeth, I pulled him in for a kiss. We lingered there for a moment, before retiring to the sofa where the day began with lots of apologies, proper hydration, lots of Asprin, and some sympathetic cuddles. We laid on the sofa_,_ with_ Gone With The Wind_ playing low on my PADD.

"I'm so sorry" I repeated for the umpteenth time, my head rested against his shoulder as he draped the over sized fuzzy blanket around us.

"Amanda, you have apologized a total of one hundred eighty-seven times, I fail to see the significance of apologizing further".

I wrapped my arm across his waist, moving my head down to his chest. "because it will make me feel better".

"Amanda, I have already told you that I have pardoned you"

"I know, I know".

~*~ END ~*~


End file.
